


For Better or For Worse

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Postpartum Depression, RipFic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: “You wouldn’t have even married me if it wasn’t for this baby.”“Maybe,” Rip admitted as he came over and took a seat on the bed next to her, “But I did. And I have no regrets.”Rip and Gideon’s relationship might not be perfect, but they still love each other.





	For Better or For Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ams75 for reading it first and giving feedback!

“You wouldn’t have even married me if it wasn’t for this baby.”

Rip paused in his tidying up and looked at his newlywed wife. The way she looked down, how she bit her lip out of nervousness, how she pressed a hand to her stomach, already growing so quickly. It was strange how they had only known each other for a few months, and yet it felt like he knew everything about her.

“Maybe,” he admitted as he came over and took a seat on the bed next to her, “But I did. And I have no regrets.”

“You say that now-”

“I meant it when I said I loved you, Gideon,” Rip insisted as he pushed the hair out of her face, “Okay?”

Gideon nodded mutely and Rip made to get up when her next words stopped him. “What if I’m a terrible mother?” she blurted out, “I mean, I’m the one that said I wanted this, but the closer we get to it, it feels like I have no clue what I’m doing.”

“I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Rip gave her a small smile, “I don’t think any new parent ever knows what they’re doing.”

“You seemed to manage well enough,” Gideon muttered.

He shrugged, “Jonas is a good kid.” It hadn’t been easy at all, not since he lost Miranda. He had loved her with all his heart and every day apart still tugged on his heart. He was in over his head and he had no clue what to do with a child on his own, and he certainly hadn’t planned on ever falling in love again. But there was just something so easy with Gideon. From the moment she started talking to Jonas at the park, Rip just knew, she would be in their lives in some way.

“You’re a good father.”

“And you’ll be a wonderful mother,” Rip said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and got up. “I have to go check on Jonas now,” Rip nodded at her before leaving her in an empty room again.

* * *

 

“Daddy, can I go play outside?” Jonas begged.

“Jonas, we just got home. Can you not wait a few minutes?” Rip sighed at his son. He watched as the young boy’s eyes got bigger and bigger, the tremble of his lips. “Okay, alright, you can go out. But not too long, I’ll have dinner ready in a half hour.”

“Thank you, Daddy!” Jonas grinned. He stopped on his way out to give his baby sister – still fastened in her car seat – a kiss on the cheek. Rip smiled and tickled his daughter’s stomach before turning to his wife.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked softly.

Gideon looked up from the kitchen and slammed the teakettle on the counter, tears in her eyes. “Hardly anything to talk about, now is there? I’m a terrible mother. Not really a surprise.”

“Gideon, you are not a terrible mother,” Rip said as he walked over to her, wary of her personal space.

“Really, Rip?” Gideon glared at him, “Because I – sometimes I wonder if I love her. What kind of mother wonders that? My one job should be to love and protect Jemma more than anything – and I failed at it.”

“That’s just the post-partum talking,” Rip shook his head, “You heard the doctor, this is completely natural in plenty of women-”

“And Miranda? How was she? After Jonas was born?” Gideon cut him off.

“Don’t,” Rip warned stiffly, “Don’t you dare compare yourself to her.”

“Not like I would ever measure up anyways,” Gideon muttered under her breath. Rip ignored the comment and sidestepped her to get to the stove and get out the necessary ingredients for dinner. Tiredly, he eyed the bottle of scotch kept away, he had a feeling he would need a drink tonight.

“The doctor said it would take some time,” Rip said monotonously as he set to work.

“But how much time?” Gideon asked, “Because I don’t feel like myself anymore. I just want to hide under the covers and never come out again. Curl up and just cry – and I just want to stop feeling like this.”

Rip turned around and reached out, grabbing her wrist and rubbing a circle against her pulse with his thumb. “You will,” he whispered, “I don’t know when, but you will feel better. I’ll pick up your meds tomorrow-”

“So I can have drugs to be a functional person,” Gideon snapped.

“They’re just to help, Gideon. There is nothing wrong with needing help sometimes. Wouldn’t you tell me the same thing?” Gideon nodded mutely. Their moment of silence was interrupted by Jemma’s wails. “Do you want to?” Rip stopped himself when he saw Gideon’s face.

Her face was pinched as she rubbed her temples and fresh tears sprung to her eyes. “She always cries, always,” Gideon’s voice broke, “Why can’t I do it right?”

“You’re doing everything just fine,” Rip insisted. Gideon had been the one to sign them up for the parenting classes and gotten every book possible on child rearing. “Hey, hey,” he soothed as he ran his hands up and down her arms, “I’ll take care of it, okay? You’re going to be fine, we’ll be just fine.”

* * *

 

Rip groaned and flushed the toilet before leaning back against the bathtub, grateful for the cool tiles. Never again, he told himself. But that was also what he told himself last week. And he still ended up in the same spot. He felt like his entire stomach had been turned inside out, and his head had a marching band in it.

“Here,” Gideon walked into the bathroom and handed him a glass of water and an aspirin. Her tone was cold and stiff and she turned around grabbed a wet washcloth for his face.

“You’re mad,” Rip croaked as she dabbed at his forehead.

“You yelled at my children,” Gideon glared, “Over nothing.”

Rip frowned, “They should know better than to-”

“I don’t care what precious belonging of Miranda’s they touched, Rip,” Gideon hissed at him, “You want to yell at someone, you can yell at me. Not my children.”

“Technically speaking, Jonas is biologically mine. Not yours,” Rip pointed out, “And I did provide half of Jemma’s DNA.”

“You’re also an alcoholic and I assure you, if I wanted to, I could get custody of both and leave you,” Gideon warned.

“I’m not an alcoholic,” Rip stated. Gideon didn’t respond, simply continued dabbing away at his face. “You would take my children away from me?” Rip raised an eyebrow at her, “That’s low, even for you. You’re not even Jonas’ real mother.”

“Say what you will, but you definitely have some sort of alcohol dependency. And I love those children, I’ll do what I think is best for them.”

“Including taking them away from me. You’re a real bitch when you want to be,” Rip said.

“If being a bitch means wanting my idiot husband to admit he has a problem and get better, then yes, I am a bitch. Happily so,” Gideon snapped.

“Don’t know why you don’t just follow through. Just leave me if I’m that much of a burden,” Rip muttered as he leaned back against the tub again.

“Shut up,” Gideon scolded him. He could feel her move closer, leaning against his side. “For better or for worse, those were the vows that we made. And it’s not like you ever left me in my low points.”

“I think all your low points were still higher than my high points,” Rip groaned with his eyes closed.

“Untrue.” She sighed and squeezed his hand, making him look at her with a cracked eye. “Will you go to a meeting?”

“Gideon, I’m fine-”

“You’re not fine, this is not fine!” Gideon cried, “I know you think you’ve got it all under control, but you don’t. I don’t care if you can function the majority of the time, what happens if one day-”

“I would never hurt them or you,” Rip said forcefully, “Never, Gideon. Never.”

“I know,” Gideon said quietly, “Do you think I would have stayed with you if I ever had any doubt? But you’re killing yourself, slowly, you are drinking yourself to death. And I need you here. Jonas and Jemma do. Please, Rip. Just one meeting. You don’t even have to say anything, just go.”

“You expect too much of me,” Rip shook his head.

“What are you so scared of?”

“Disappointing you when I ultimately fail,” Rip said bluntly.

“The only way you could ever fail in my eyes is if you don’t try at all,” Gideon laid her head against his shoulder, “One AA meeting. Just give it a try.”

Rip swallowed, “Will – will you go with me?”

Gideon smiled and squeezed his hand, “Now that was already a given.”

* * *

 

“Mummy, how come you and Daddy don’t sleep in the same room?” Jemma asked.

“What?” Gideon asked as she looked at her daughter tugging on her hand as she led them through the park.

“She asked why you and Dad don’t sleep together.” Jonas said.

“I’m fairly certain she understood the first time, Jonas,” Rip said drily.

“Well then she shouldn’t have asked,” Jonas shrugged at his father’s side. Rip laughed and ruffled his son’s hair. Gideon watched the exchange with a smile on her face.

“Mummy!” Jemma tugged on her hand.

“Yes, sweetheart, I heard you,” Gideon shook her head at her daughter’s impatience. She didn’t care what Rip said, Jemma got it from him.

“Why don’t you and Daddy sleep in the same bed?” Jemma repeated, “Because I was talking to Ashley and Tommy, and they thought it was weird that you don’t.”

“Well we don’t, because,” Gideon paused wondering what to say. Because they needed personal space? Because the last time they tried to be intimate, Rip had called out Miranda’s name and Gideon had gone to the spare room. And somehow, what should have been for one night, just ended up in her migrating all her belongings and making it into her room. Because every now and then they might share a bed, but they never felt the need to be attached at the hip?

“Because your father snores. Loudly.”

“That’s not what Dad says,” Jonas said.

“And what does he say?” Gideon narrowed her eyes at Rip who started whistling innocently.

“That you steal the covers. And kick,” Jonas said. “Come on, Jemma. I’ll race you to the good swing!”

“Not fair! You started first, Jonas! Cheater!” Jemma screamed as she ran after her brother.

“So, you want to sit down?” Rip asked Gideon innocently and gestured to the empty bench overlooking the playground.

Gideon huffed and took a seat, crossing her arms. She waited until Rip sat next to her and glared at him, “I kick?”

“I have bruises on my shins, Gideon.”

“Stealing the covers?”

“How else do you explain how you ended up wrapped in the duvet and I had nothing?” Rip asked her, “Besides, you accused me of snoring.”

“You do snore.”

“I do not!”

“Rip, I can literally get recordings of you snoring!”

“You would have to sleep in the same bed as me for that,” Rip pointed out, perhaps a bit too hopefully.

“Maybe,” Gideon sighed. She couldn’t help the twitch of her lip when Rip took her hand, trying to catch her eye. “One night. For scientific evidence. I’ve grown rather fond of my own room.”

“Well then, only in the name of science,” Rip smiled at her.

* * *

 

Rip stared at the photo in his hand and then back at the one on the mantle of the fireplace. It seemed strange, that his wedding picture of him and Miranda should be displayed for the public alongside stills of Jonas and Jemma, but one of the few photos he had with Gideon was tucked away in her room. Of course, they hadn’t had a proper wedding like he had with Miranda, more of a rushed courthouse wedding what with the impending child, but still.

“Oh good, you’re here,” Gideon greeted as she entered the house.

“Where else would I be?” Rip asked amused.

“I don’t know, you could have run away with the circus.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Well maybe you met a very pretty and flexible trapeze artist. I don’t know what sorts of people walk into your café,” Gideon played along.

“Not those sorts, I assure you,” Rip quipped. Like he would pick anyone else over Gideon anyways.

“Ah, then I’ll cancel all my plans to chase the circus cross country to win you back.”

Rip shook his head at her, “What are those you’ve got there?”

Gideon set the flowers in a vase on the table, “It’s Miranda’s birthday tomorrow, isn’t it? Figured I’d save you and Jonas a trip to the flower shop. She likes orchids, right?”

“Yes, her favourite,” Rip looked down. “You know, normal wives aren’t like this.”

“Like what?” Gideon blinked.

“Like,” Rip gestured to all of her, not able to find the right words, “They don’t – they don’t do this sort of stuff.”

“Buy flowers? You love her; she was your childhood sweetheart. You don’t just get over that. And besides, I want her to like me,” Gideon shrugged, “I did sort of steal her husband.”

“What, you think her ghost is going to haunt you?” Rip rolled his eyes.

“Don’t make fun!” Gideon pouted and crossed her arms, “I know you think it’s silly but-”

“I know,” Rip nodded, “Sorry.” He didn’t mean to make fun of her superstitions, but it happened. But then again, he was the one that always talked to a gravestone and somehow expected an answer. The first time he had brought Gideon there, she had happily sat down and started chatting away as if she and Miranda were old friends. “And she would love you by the way. Probably would try to steal you away from me.”

“Well as long as I have her approval,” Gideon shrugged. “What have you got there?” Gideon asked as she sat next to him on the sofa. She frowned at the photo, “Did you go into my room?”

“Was trying to find something, you should really clean up in there,” Rip lectured.

“It’s my room,” Gideon narrowed her eyes at him, “My personal space where I can do what I like. That was the agreement.”

“You know I’m more than happy to share my room,” Rip muttered. Gideon bit her lip and looked away. Rip sighed, “Look, I don’t want an argument. I am sorry I trespassed on your personal space.”

“You’re forgiven.”

“But you really should clean up. I mean really, half that stuff. Gideon you have concert tickets that are over five years old.”

“I’m not throwing those away!” Gideon argued, “I –it’s special!”

“It’s garbage.”

“It’s a memory. Of our anniversary date,” Gideon bit back.

“Oh,” Rip said softly. Gideon crossed her arms, trying not to fidget out of nervousness. He sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear, trying to get a better look at her face. “I’m sorry, I should have realized. Of course you would create a shrine to us in your room.”

“It’s not a shrine, just some stuff. It’s nice, to have something tangible of our relationship,” Gideon shrugged.

“You know I used to be a good husband once.”

“Did I ever say you were a bad one?” Gideon asked in confusion.

“You didn’t have to,” Rip said, “I know I’m not. But I used to be, maybe not to you – but with Miranda, I – I was. And with you it’s like-”

“I’m not having this discussion again,” Gideon said flatly.

“Gideon.”

“I love you, and I don’t want a divorce,” Gideon pleaded, recalling how he had shown her the divorce papers. In case she ever changed her mind about him. Like she ever could. “Please, why am I not enough-”

“You are more than enough and the fact that you even question it is proof that-”

“Then just let us be,” Gideon grabbed his hand and looked at him imploringly, “Just, let us be.”

“You deserve better than being shackled to me.”

Gideon shook her head, “I don’t want any better than you.”

“You’re too good for a depressed alcoholic-”

“Alcohol dependent. And you haven’t had a drink in years,” Gideon chided. Neither had she out of solidarity. “And you have depressive episodes, so do I. Does that make you love me any less?”

“Never,” Rip said. Gideon hummed and sat back on the sofa properly. He continued, “I think most women would want their wedding pictures up on display rather than ones of their husband’s previous marriage.”

“I was bloated the day of our wedding, no one should be allowed to look at those,” Gideon said, “Besides, you want to show off our marriage so much, you could start by wearing your wedding ring.” Rip automatically went to cover his bare finger; he had never particularly thought much of it. He wore Miranda’s ring on the chain around his neck and Gideon had never commented. But it was true he never wore his ring for Gideon.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Gideon shrugged, “I wear mine enough for the both of us.” Rip smiled and kissed the ring on her hand, he would hate if it suddenly disappeared. He wasn’t entirely sure how Gideon put up with him. “And put that photo back where it belongs. In my room, I like that it’s the first thing I see in the morning.”

“Dad!” Jonas yelled as he and Jemma ran into the room, “She’s being annoying!”

“He doesn’t want to play with me!” Jemma complained.

“They’re all baby games!”

“I’m not a baby! You meanie!”

Rip and Gideon shared a look, duty called. Gideon grinned and looked at her daughter, “Come on Jemma, we can play pirates together. I’ll let you be Captain!”

“And Jonas can play too,” Rip shot his son a warning glare, “We all can. It’s a family day.”

* * *

 

“You will be giving Jemma The Talk, right?”

“Was it really that traumatizing, Rip?” Gideon teased from where she had her head settled in his lap. Rip stroked her hair while she read a book before bed.

“Extremely,” he answered drily, “But Jemma is a girl, so you will be telling her, right? It’s only proper that she hears it from her mother.”

“Alright, have it your way. You did tell Jonas about proper protection, right?”

“Of course I did!”

“I’m just saying, you did knock me up,” Gideon teased.

“One time!” Rip complained as Gideon laughed. “You should warn Jemma, men are assholes sometimes.”

“Majority of the time,” Gideon muttered, “Besides, I still have a while until I have to give her the speech.”

“I’m just giving you some base points to cover.”

“I’m sure my own story is warning enough. Got pregnant the first time I ever had sex, a real cautionary tale,” Gideon rolled her eyes.

“What?” Rip paused his stroking, “You – I was your first?” Gideon shifted uncomfortably and sat up, facing away from him. “Gideon? Why didn’t you ever tell me that? You said-”

“I know what I said. And I had been with men before, and fooled around a bit. Just never went all the way. Until with you,” Gideon whispered.

“And I got you pregnant. Great,” Rip sighed, “If I had known I ruined your first time-”

“You didn’t ruin anything! I have Jemma. I have you and Jonas,” Gideon told him, taking his hand in hers and playing with his ring. Never did she think she would have a broken condom to thank for all her happiness in life. “It worked out in the end, didn’t it?”

Rip sighed and kissed her hair, “Yeah, I guess it did.”

* * *

 

Rip smiled when he saw his wife enter his café and head straight for the corner table. Just like always. “Excuse me,” he told his current guests crowded around the front. He went to the back and grabbed a sweet treat and her coffee just the way she liked it.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked as he set the treat and the coffee down in front of her. He didn’t wait for a response and simply took the seat across from her.

Gideon glanced at the women who were clearly disappointed that Rip was catering to her rather than them. “Won’t your admiring fans miss you?”

Rip frowned and followed her line of sight, then looked back to Gideon. “Are you jealous?” Gideon didn’t answer and pointedly sipped her coffee. Rip quirked a smile, “Over a decade of marriage, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you jealous. Didn’t think you were capable of it.”

Gideon huffed and stared at her laptop, trying to focus on her work, “Shut up. Though you would think they would care to notice the wedding ring you have on,” she said. Rip shook his head and grabbed her coffee to try it for himself. “Hey,” she cried.

“Well clearly since you can’t be bothered by my presence, you don’t want my tokens of affection either,” he teased. “Maybe I should offer them to some of those lovely ladies over there.” Gideon continued to glare at him, and Rip nudged her foot with his. “Oh come on, it was a joke. You know I wouldn’t-”

“I know,” Gideon said bitingly.

Rip hummed and leaned forward, closing her laptop and folding his arms on it. He ignored Gideon’s cry of outrage and pushed the coffee to her, “You work too hard.”

“I have to, and this is important,” Gideon whined, “I’ve almost got the code to finish rendering-”

“And it will be there tomorrow,” Rip said decisively. “Now come on, eat up before we get going. Jemma’s play is in an hour, so hurry it up.”

Gideon rolled her eyes, “What is it?”

“Pumpkin cheesecake swirl brownie,” Rip drummed his fingers against the table, “Was considering putting it on the menu, but I wanted your opinion first.”

“You always do.”

“Well yours is the only one that matters.”

Gideon smiled at him, a light blush on her cheeks, and took a bite. “Mmm,” she closed her eyes in delight, “It’s wonderful.”

“Not too sweet?”

“It’s perfect.”

“Just like you then.” He rather liked the permanent smile on her face after that.

* * *

 

Rip groaned and followed the faint sounds and light into the living room. He frowned at the couch where he found Gideon, sitting in the darkness with only the light from the romcom playing on the television to illuminate her. “Gideon? It’s like three in the morning, what are you doing up?”

Gideon flinched slightly at the noise and muttered, “Nothing, nothing. Just couldn’t sleep. Did I wake you up? Sorry, thought the volume was low enough. I’ll just-”

“It’s fine,” Rip said and took a seat next to her. It didn’t take a genius to see that something was clearly wrong with his wife. With her broken voice and tired face. And then there was the way she fiddled with the locket Rip had given her for her last birthday. The one with pictures of all of them that she never took off. “So what happened?”

“Nothing, just a bad dream,” Gideon shook her head and focused on the television.

“Gideon, you’ve got the sappiest romcom on and,” he turned her face towards him, “You’ve been crying.”

“Well it was a really bad dream.”

“You want to talk about it?” Rip offered.

“No. You’ll think it was silly.”

“I won’t,” Rip promised. Gideon shook her head and turned back to the movie. Rip inched closer and watched her profile. “Come on, what was it about? Jemma? Jonas? Me?” He could pinpoint the second she stiffened at the mention of him. “So, me. What did I do?”

“Nothing.”

Immediately the worst of thoughts assaulted Rip’s mind. “Gideon,” he swallowed, “If I hurt you in-”

 “Oh please,” Gideon snorted, “You don’t have a single violent bone in your body. Why would I be scared of that happening? Honestly, you saved the spider I told you to kill last week.”

“It had as much right to live as you do.”

“Well not in my house,” Gideon muttered.

“Alright,” Rip sighed in relief having averted his worst fears, “Really that doesn’t leave much left. Was it an accident? Was I dying, or in a car crash, in the hospital? Already dead?”

“Rip, just stop guessing. It was worse than that,” Gideon shook her head.

“I won’t stop guessing, because I deserve to know what happened to me in the dream. Come on, Gideon, what was it? Did I leave you for another woman?” Rip joked. Gideon said nothing and stared straight ahead. “Gideon?”

“You didn’t want me anymore,” Gideon whispered, unable to face him. “Just said you didn’t love me and left.”

“And this is somehow worse than me hypothetically dying?” Rip tried humoring her.

“Yes,” Gideon said quite seriously as she turned to face him. “Because I can fight you dying. Cancer, car crash, Rip, I can argue with every single doctor out there until you’re fixed. Just watch me.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Rip agreed. Gideon with her genius intellect and stubbornness. He had no doubt in his mind that she would turn the world upside down to protect her family.

“But you leaving. Not wanting me. Rip, I can’t,” Gideon’s voice broke, “I can’t fight that. I can’t change your mind if you suddenly decide that you don’t love me anymore. Or never have-”

“Stop that,” Rip scolded. He wiped the tears off her face, “You were right, I do think it’s silly because it’s never going to happen, Gideon.”

“You don’t know that,” Gideon sniffled, “You could meet someone tomorrow and fall madly in love with them-”

“It doesn’t work that way.”

“Did with me.”

“Well you were a very special case,” Rip allowed, “And the only other woman I could ever really love again.” He cupped her cheek, “I’ll tell you a secret. Sometimes all I hope for is that I die first, then I won’t have to live a single day without you. Because I don’t think I could ever go through the pain of losing the one person I love most again.”

“What, so you would leave me alone in my own misery by myself?” Gideon asked.

“I’m sure you’d find someone to help you cope with your loss. As long as he isn’t better than me, that’s all I ask,” Rip joked.

Gideon shook her head, “You don’t ever have to worry about that. I have no plans of falling in love again.”

“Nobody ever does.”

“But I won’t,” Gideon said forcefully, “I won’t, Rip. Because you’re it for me. And if you decide-”

“Never going to happen,” Rip pressed his forehead against hers, “We made our vows. For better or for worse, until death do we part. I meant them, alright?” Gideon nodded against him, moving to bury her face against the crook of his neck. Rip ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. “Come on, let’s go to bed. You can sleep with me tonight.”

* * *

 

Rip huffed as he flopped back on Gideon’s bed. His wife paid him no attention. He sighed loudly again and jostled the bed a bit. She hummed but kept her eyes glued to her laptop. This time Rip groaned loudly.

“Is there something in particular you want?” Gideon asked without looking up.

“So you do realize that I exist,” Rip quipped.

“I didn’t realize I married a five year old that always wants attention,” Gideon rolled her eyes, “Besides, wouldn’t be the first time you’ve come into my bedroom for no reason.”

“Well this time I do have a reason. Do you know why our daughter stopped seeing her best friend and isn’t telling me about it?”

“Tara thought you were having an affair.”

“Excuse me?” Rip’s eyes bugged out, “Why the hell would she think that? And aren’t you the slightest bit concerned that our daughter’s best friend just accused me of having an affair?”

Gideon shrugged, still focusing on her laptop, “Ex best friend according to Jemma. And clearly you aren’t. I mean how would you even hide a bank account from me?”

Rip propped himself up on an elbow and stared at her, “Gideon, exactly what do you think an affair is?”

Gideon looked at him, “Well, it’s when you have financial stuff. Like a bank account or a big payout like they do with the company-”

“Gideon, she thought I was cheating on you!”

Gideon blinked, “Oh, well then you’re definitely not having an affair.” She frowned, “Wait, is this why Jonas laughed at me for ten minutes when I mentioned it to him?”

“Why does Jonas know about this before I do? What is going on here? Does no one care that I’ve been accused of infidelity?” Rip asked.

“Well he said he’d talk to Jemma for me, since she didn’t want to talk to me. I can’t believe he laughed at me! He gets this from you!” Gideon glared at him.

“We can probably get away with saying he got it from Miranda,” Rip shrugged. He pushed her laptop closed and demanded, “Why are you not more concerned with what people are saying about me? Us? Me potentially cheating on you?”

Gideon rolled her eyes and put the laptop on the bedside table, “Rip, it was a child that said it – and probably only because she listens to her mother. You know that woman is a gossip with nothing better to do. Besides, you wouldn’t be capable of it. You are so monogamous-”

“Plenty of people in marriages cheat.”

“Yes, but you – you ignored me for two weeks after the first time you told me you loved me because you thought it was a betrayal to Miranda,” Gideon reminded him. “You avoided me for our first three marriage anniversaries, got confused between your anniversary with Miranda and mine, and locked yourself in your room when you realized we had been married longer than you had with her.”

Rip shifted uncomfortably, “I suppose there might have been a few hiccups.”

“There were,” Gideon agreed, “My point is, I very much doubt that you could have room in your heart for yet another woman.”

Rip tugged on her until she stretched out on the bed next to him, “You know there’s always room for you though, don’t you?”

“I know,” Gideon said quietly, “Just like I know you could never cheat on me. You’re too good of a man for that. You wouldn’t lie to me Rip, that’s why I didn’t bother telling you. And Jemma knows that too, which is why she stopped seeing Tara. She didn’t like hearing lies about her father. She’s upset, but Jonas will talk to her.”

“You’ve always seen the best in me,” Rip murmured and ran his hand down her arm. “Well, now that we’ve confirmed that neither of us are having an affair-”

“Wait, why can’t I be having an affair?” Gideon frowned.

“Do you even know how an affair works? A romantic one, that is?” Rip asked.

“Yes!” Gideon insisted. She bit her lip, “I mean you would go get scones and coffee…or something.”

“Oh Gideon,” Rip laughed as he pulled her body against his for a hug.

“I was wrong, wasn’t I?” Gideon’s words were muffled against his shirt.

“Yes, and I couldn’t be happier.”

“Does this mean I should actually take up my coworkers’ offers whenever they ask me out to coffee if it’s not cheating?” Gideon asked.

“Absolutely not,” Rip said. He had seen how they looked at her, how everyone looked at her. And of course Gideon was just oblivious to it all. “I mean you can, just don’t fall in love with them, alright?”

“I could never love anyone but you.”

* * *

 

“Honestly, I don’t know why he stays with her. The very definition of a workaholic.”

“I know, he could do a lot better, don’t you think? Really, I think it’s just for the kids.”

“Well you know the boy isn’t even hers? No, a previous marriage.”

Gideon took a deep breath, leaning against the wall and tried to keep the tears at bay. She had heard a lot over the years from the parents at these events. How she was an absentee mother, a workaholic, a cold wife. But it never hurt any less.

“Hey,” Rip’s voice pulled her from her thoughts. She opened her eyes and saw him standing next to her, holding out a drink for her. “Sprite, you know they have some hard drinks if you want?”

“Of course not. It’s not like you drink anymore,” Gideon dismissed and took the drink from him. “Can we go home now?”

“Gideon, we just got here,” Rip frowned.

“And we’ve mingled and now I can leave, right?” Gideon asked, “You know I don’t like these sorts of things. It’s just awkward, and too many people.” She glanced over at the women and turned back to Rip.

Her husband turned and narrowed his eyes at the women, “What did they say?”

“Nothing, I mean nothing that I haven’t heard before. You know how people are and what they say,” Gideon tried to shrug off.

“Yes, I know. You’ve just never let what they say about us bother you before,” Rip worried.

“Well it wasn’t about us,” Gideon sighed, “And it doesn’t matter anyways because what they said was true so I have no right to be upset about it anyways.”

“And what was it that they said?”

“Rip, it doesn’t matter-”

“Hey Mum, if I give Jemma and her friends a ride to the movie can I hang out with my friends at the mall? I know it’s family night, but I’ll be closer to Jemma,” Jonas came up and asked, Jemma by his side giving her the biggest puppy dog face.

“Why are you asking me?” Gideon frowned.

“Dad said to check with you first,” Jonas said.

Gideon turned to Rip, who shrugged. “I know how important these family nights are to you, especially with Jonas in college now.”

“Right. Of course you can dears, that’s fine,” Gideon nodded. Jemma cheered and kissed her mother’s cheek and Jonas hugged her and Rip before the duo headed out. “Suppose it’s just us tonight.”

“It would seem so,” Rip nodded, “Might be a better night for the both of us if you tell me what’s wrong.”

“Oh,” Gideon spared the women a look, “Never mind. They were wrong.”

“Gideon.”

“They said Jonas wasn’t really my child.”

“Well that’s ridiculous,” Rip snorted, “The boy has been calling you mum since he was like twelve. What else would you call the woman who raises you? Of course you’re his mother, Gideon.”

“Well, I know that now,” Gideon said diplomatically.

“And don’t you ever forget it,” Rip told her as he put an arm around her shoulder and led them towards the exit.

* * *

 

Gideon looked up at the knock on her door. Rip leaned against it and smiled, “You busy?”

She glanced at the clock, 11am on Sunday, the man was right on time. “Nothing that can’t wait a while longer,” she smiled at him and put her stuff away.

“Good, come on then,” he held out his hand for her that she happily took. Twenty minutes later and the pair found themselves wandering the park by their house. “So, what do you think of Sara?” Rip broke the silence as he swung their linked hands back and forth.

“I like her. I think she’s good for Jonas,” Gideon smiled. She silently hoped that Sara Diggle would finally be the one for their little boy.

“Yes, that’s what concerns me,” Rip muttered.

“What, that your little boy is finally settling down?” Gideon teased.

“He’s too young. And too much like me. At least Jemma got your brains and will wait,” Rip insisted, “But he – he’s going too fast and thinks with his heart over his head and he’s going to get hurt.”

“And then he’ll pick himself up and dust himself off and get right back at it, because he also has your resilience.”

“Don’t be logical when I’m catastrophizing, Gideon,” Rip pouted, “It’s not nice.”

“Oh my apologies,” Gideon rolled her eyes as they took a seat on the bench overlooking the playground. “I’ll let your ridiculousness continue, shall I?”

“That’s how this marriage has worked so far, hasn’t it?” Rip joked, “With you being the brains and the beauty and me being an anxious mess?”

Gideon rolled her eyes at him, “Stop that. Fifteen years.”

“What was that?”

“Fifteen years,” Gideon spoke louder, “That’s how long we’ve been married now.”

“Yes, I suppose it is,” Rip kissed her ring.

Gideon smiled, “It’s been a while. Any regrets?”

“What, with you?” Rip frowned, “I don’t know how that’s possible considering how perfect you are.”

“Really? Clearly, you haven’t been listening to the mum gossip chain at school. I am apparently a cold robotic workaholic mother that doesn’t show her husband or children enough love or attention,” Gideon stated monotonously, “They all think I’m some career obsessed bitter harpy that doesn’t care about her family.”

“They’re wrong,” Rip stated, “Honestly, just invite them into your room. I’m half convinced that you only moved back into my bedroom because of all the junk you have piled in there.”

“It’s not junk!” Gideon insisted, “It’s not! I have a very suitable work station. And mementos. Family treasures! They’re important, Rip!”

“Yes, Jonas’ old stamp and coin collection-”

“He loved those so much; he might want to show them to his children one day.”

“Not yet I hope. I’m far too young for that,” Rip said, “And all of Jemma’s trophies since she was three.”

“Well you can’t just expect me to throw them out.”

“And of course the scrapbook filled with old pictures of us, and a souvenir from every date I took you on,” Rip raised an eyebrow at her.

“Not every date,” Gideon argued, “Just the important ones. I probably missed one or two.”

“I really don’t think you did,” Rip bantered. “They don’t know what they’re talking about. You have always been there for me. From my grieving of Miranda, to my heavy drinking, to helping raise our children.”

“Think I’m supposed to thank you for that last one,” Gideon said, “What with marrying me so I wouldn’t have to raise Jemma alone and you taking on the stay at home dad role so I could work on my company.”

“And I couldn’t be prouder of you,” Rip said as he played with her hair. “Besides, if those women really want someone to complain about, they can complain about me.”

“Why would they complain about you?” Gideon frowned.

Rip gave her a pointed look, “Come on, Gideon. We both know I’m not the best husband-”

“No, we both don’t know that.”

“You know what I mean,” Rip sighed at her annoyed look, “I mean, it’s not like I’m declaring my love for you every five seconds even though you deserve it. Or showering you with love and affection constantly. And I know you spent a good part of our marriage feeling overshadowed by Miranda’s presence.”

“Do you really think I need all that?” Gideon asked incredulously, “Rip, neither of us are big on PDA.”

“Which I’m sure our kids are grateful for every day,” Rip interjected.

“Yes, I’m sure they are. And I don’t need any big declaration of love; you know I hate the fuss.”

“I do.”

Gideon squeezed his hand, “You loved Miranda, very much. And you still do, and that’s fine. But I have never for a second doubted that you love me just as much.”

“You haven’t, have you?” Rip realized.

Gideon shook her head, “I don’t need the big gestures, Rip. I love the little ones. How you always wake me up and make me eat a proper breakfast no matter how late I’m going to be. How you hold me whenever it feels like things are too much for me. Or how you refuse to bring strawberries into the house because I’m allergic to them. How you always let me have first choice on what you’ll add to your menu at the café. And then there’s how you kept your beard even though I know you hated it but I loved it.” Gideon gestured around them, “Or even this. Every single Sunday, like clockwork. You’ll take me out to the park where we met. Where you first told me you loved me. Where you proposed. You’ve never missed a single Sunday, no matter how busy or how angry you were. You never forgot.”

“I didn’t think you noticed all that,” Rip admitted, “It’s true that I’m not good at always expressing my affections, but – you know how I feel, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, Rip,” Gideon cupped his cheek, “I know all of it, you don’t have to prove anything to me. I knew who I fell in love with. I know the man I married. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Rip whispered against her, “So much.”

“For better or for worse,” Gideon said.

“Until death do we part,” Rip finished before kissing her properly. Those were their vows, and they meant them.


End file.
